


Benediction

by Celandine



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: 3fan_holidays, Ficlet, Multi, Open Relationships, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rulers of Gondor celebrate Yuletide together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benediction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Your Cruise Director (cruisedirector)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/gifts).



"Oh, my lady," gasped Éowyn as Arwen's tongue circled her sensitive nub.

Beside her Faramir chuckled, and Éowyn realized just how incongruous the formal address sounded, under the circumstances. She chortled too.

Aragorn lifted his head from Faramir's groin and said in sententious tones, "The long lives of Elven kind allow them to master – or _mistress_ , perhaps I should say – many skills."

Her face wet with Éowyn's juices, Arwen said, "As you know well, do you not?"

"To my great joy, my love." Aragorn kissed her, one hand going to her breast, even as Faramir stroked her between the thighs. Éowyn watched her husband and the king as their caresses brought the queen to the shaking throes of ecstasy, touching herself to climax again with Arwen.

"Take me as I take _her_ ," Aragorn told Faramir, nodding at Éowyn. He positioned himself above her as she spread her thighs wide and smiled up at him. Behind him she could see Arwen spreading on Faramir's shaft the oil that he preferred, before using her still dripping fingers to open Aragorn for him. Faramir's thrusts pushed Aragorn into Éowyn, satisfying the aching need she had to be filled. Now it was Arwen's turn to watch, stroking Éowyn's breasts and her own at the same time.

From experience Éowyn knew that Aragorn loved it best like this, to take and be taken both at once. At times it might be his queen who plundered him from behind, using a tool especially made for them by Gimli the dwarf. Faramir and Éowyn had gifted it to the royal pair on Yuletide, five years since.

Now they celebrated again this affirmation of life in the depths of midwinter. Faramir's face was flushed and damp, his hands clenched white knuckled on Aragorn's hips as he reached his peak. As he sank back, withdrawing himself from the king's body, he rolled to the side opposite Arwen. The two of them reached to where Aragorn still thrust into Éowyn, caressing the king's shaft and Éowyn's slit, until they both shouted out in orgasm, Aragorn's seed spurting to anoint them all in benediction.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much pure smut for cruisedirector, a bonus for 6 consecutive years of participation in 3fan_holidays!


End file.
